Wolf Runner
by Mimota Layon97
Summary: It's been sixteen years since Bella seen Jacob. She left behind her past. never telling him of thier miracle they created.
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any twilight character

**Wolf Runner**

Summary: It's been Sixteen years since Bella last seen Jacob. She has left behind all her past never to look back again. Never telling Jacob their miracle they create.

**Prologue**

Bpov (Bella)

Today was the day I found out the greatest news of my life. Me and Jacob has been going strong

for nearly five months an today I found out that I ' am pregnant with twins. I'm currently shopping at the grocery store so I could tell Jacob over dinner tonight since he been acting strange for two weeks. As I reach for the Parmesan cheese I heard to familiar voice I recognized talking on the next aisle. "Did

you hear Rachel about Bella and Jacob?" asked a voice that sounded like Kim, which made me panic how did they know I'm pregnant when I just found out that I' am three pregnant until I heard the news that shattered me for the second time in my life. "yeah, Paul told me Jacob Imprinted two weeks ago an

he yet to tell Bella, poor girl she'll be devastated over this,"Rachel stated. I could help the pain or hold back the tears that was falling free as I ran like I never had before out the grocery store. I haven't felt this way since _he_ left me now Jake have to. As I got in my truck I drove away from Forks, away from my Pain. "He will never know his children," I thought as I drove away from this horrible place that cause me all kinds of pain.


	2. sixteen years later

**Wolf Runner**

**Chapter 1:**

**SIXTEEN YEARS LATER**

**Elpov(**_Elijah_**_)_**

" Welcome to Seattle airport, please sit tight to we land" the flight attendant announce as we were beginning to land , " Elijah, look were here," my twin sister Adhania call me making looking at she was truly beautiful an I was proud to call her my sister, light copper skin and raven straight black hair that comes past her knees,plus she was 5'6 and her brown eyes could put any girl to shame. She was currently looking out window admiring the view,

" Addie, you want tell charlie the real reason why we came right I do want him to be surprise an not bitching at me about drugs," I told her hoping she understand,

" Duh, you ass why would I tell him mom kick you out because you punch her husband, you threat to eat your younger brother, dropped out of high school, an we supposed find our real father in La Push not charlie, and to top it off you do an sell drugs and you can turn in to a freaking

wolf," Addie angrily whispered to me, " It will give Charlie a heart attack and he'll put you in jail were you belong." She huffed in continued to look out the window.

I thought of what Addie said it was true our mother Isabella Conner, sent me here to meet my real father she said he will get me on a straight path since I was currently going down hill, but I'll be damn if that bastard help me. The only reason Adhania came was because she want to see our so call father and keep my temper under control.

"Thanks, Addie-poo," I told her she instantly turn in glared at me,

" Your welcome, Ellie" she smirk making me growl at her, " Sir, Miss the plane had landed," making me and Addie turn our head to look at a blond flight attendant who had to much make on her face an her skirt was way to short well she probably had a part time hooker job she winked at me. she was about to leave until we heard.

"So" hissed Addie I was shocked that she was pissed at her,

" So get off," flight attendant said staring directly at Addie,

"You bitch I'll report you," which only made the flight attendant laugh,

" Honey, I report back to my boss all night long," she said with a smile, " how bout it sir, do you want a all night-er," she purred at me I was about to reply yes when suddenly Addie threw a punch at her which hit her directly in the face making the blonde screech in pain,

"Security, Security," she called while blood dripped from nose and mouth,

" shit" I said to myself I still had cocaine on me since I had to smoke something to keep me calm from Georgia to Washington and I was high since I smoke like three bags of the stuff,

"Damn, Addie lets go," I said as I grab her arms running off the plane surprisingly the twelve security guards was waiting on use near the gate entrance as well as I police car part next to the plane with one security guard near it

"Are Seattle cops this dumb or do they have dumb criminals" I said to Addie as ran to the police car,

" I don't know but you ain't driving your high as kite," replied Addie,

" you not the one who can go wolf so shut up let get the car," I told her as we reach the car and I punch the cop knocking him out with one hard punch "he probably died" I thought as we got in the car driving off it was hilarious looking at the other cops running around like chicken with their head cut off they never catch a wolf high on cocaine I'm like invincible right now.

"_stupid police try to catch me,"_ I thought as I drove off with the police scrambling to catch us and Addie scream about how I was driving too fast but it was never a too fast when you running from the cops.

Three hours later, we lost the police by going on back roads that the police could take but they couldn't keep up with us stealing cars from people each town we came past, we eventually made on the

news now the whole state of Washington knows two Asian kids were stealing cars. Whoever made the description was higher than me right now, but it was a sign god still love me so I'm going to church on Sunday once we get to Forks. We would still be riding in the car I stole but it would gave us away so I am now currently an wolf form while Addie rode on me like I was some damn horse,

" _At least she holding my clothes,"_ I thought as ran in the forest,

" Elijah, you think I will be cream color wolf if I ever change into one," she whispered to me I could say anything to her anyway I was currently high and plus a was a wolf so I couldn't talk, so I simply ignored her an kept running to I reach Charlie's house,

" Hey, you bastard you could have answer me," roared Addie as she pulled me ears hard as she could making me howl in pain as I skidded to a stop making her fly over me landing into a bush,

" _I hope it a thorn bush,"_ I thought as she started to jump up in down screeching about how she was gonna make me pay I did the only think a high were-wolf would do lay down in go to sleep.

"Elijah, I don't care is you high enough to see two thi-," she was cut of by an intense howls that shook the whole forest which made me tense as I knew that what ever was it coming this way I normal would tell what it but three bags of cocaine seem to be numbing my wolf senses.

" _Cocaine, what the hell,"_

"_Brat you have some explaining to do," _

"_Kid whats your name," _all these voice came to my head at one time,

" _shit, Bryan was right should of listen to my step-dad, but no I punch him a pastor in the damn face now demons are inside me, I diffidently going to church now,"_ making all the voices laugh,

"Elijah what was that noise," her voice was shaken by the howl,

" _You already told our secret we are pack no one else must not know our secret unless it necessary," _a commanding voice roared in my head_,_

" _I'm not your pack in never will be so back the fuck off , I don't need a bunch of pansy to hold me back," _I said trying to stand up but I was suddenly blindside by to blurs that crash hard into me making me fly into the nearest tree that instantly broke in half.

" _Pansy my ass," _The voice said to me as I heard my sister yelling for me , but it was all to much cops chasing us to, me smoking three bags of cocaine, to me meeting a pack of were-wolfs so I did what any body high would do blackout.

When I woke up I was in a bed which I clearly remember me being in the woods.

"your awake,"a women spoke scaring the crap outta me she had the scars that look like claw marks on her face ,

" who the hell are you ," I told her I didn't care if she was the queen of England she ain't get any special treatment from me,

" Haven't your mother every taught you to respect your," the women angrily said I gave her 'I don't care look' before saying,

" She did but I punch her husband so what that tell you,"

"That tell me you are very disrespectful," she replied smartly making me mad,

" No, smart ass that means I need meth, cocaine, or something to calm me down so go be a good bitch an get me some," I told her making her mad an she left the room I figured this was a good time to crawl out the window cause that bitch is some how connect to those wolves.

So I drop to the ground I ran like my ass was on fire it was a good thing to, as soon as I started to run I saw five huge guys walking towards the house which I just escaped from saw me in started chasing me like some damn cat. As they were chasing me one made a wolf like call suddenly four other guys join in the chase, they were gain on me to I saw a huge tree climbed it to the top then I jump in to next tree they stared in disbelieve, until something shove me real hard from the back making fall on the ground flat on my face when I look up I saw nine people looking at me one was a girl I looked at her in bust out laughing until someone smack me upside the head,

"What the hell, you stupid bitch," I roared only to get hit again,

" you will say sorry for what you said to Emily," I turn around to see guy that stood about 6'11and had russet skin he looks like he holds authority over these morons,

" Why should I say sorry to a wench I barely know beside were is my sister," almost all the pack nearly jump me if it was for their leader being here. Then I remember I suppose to be looking for my father Jacob Black in La Push any one one of these morons could be him,

" your lucky Sam didn't come here he would rip you to the pieces for telling Emily that nor do you need to worry about your sister she at the house with everyone else get ready for the cook out." I look at him before asking him fatal question,

" Are you Jacob Black," he nodded an was shocked like everyone else that I knew his name,

" well you stupid bastard, I will not say sorry to scar face, it nothing more pathetic then a bitch who can't move on," they were about to pounce on me to we all heard,

" Jake I didn't think you know my grandchildren," a familiar voice call over,

" That cause he didn't know charlie," I'll reply to my grandpa as I ran over to him leaving Jacob with a shock expression his faced. But I could care less about him I had my twin and thats all I need.


	3. withraw wolf

_Recape:_

"_are you Jacob Black," he nodded. He was shocked like everyone else that I knew his name._

"_Well you stupid bastard, I will not say sorry to scar face, it nothing more pathetic than a bitch who can't move on," I sneered, they were about to pounce on me to we all heard a very familiar voice._

"_Jake I didn't think you know my grandchildren."_

" _that cause he didn't know charlie," I called back to my grandpa who was standing in the distances. I look at Jacob shocked expression, but I didn't care as I ran over to Charlie. I have my twin and that all I need. _

**Chapter 3: Withdraw Wolf**

**EPOV** _(Elijah)_

AS I ran toward charlie I got a good look at him. His once brown curly hair was now gray but what made him stand out was he cop uniform,which was not cool. I also noticed that he was not alone a

Indian women and Indian man in a wheel chair was standing behind him both of them was giving me a knowing look. But that didn't faze me for I could careless about La push.

" Charlie why the hell do you got your copper suit on are you playing Cowboys and Indians, " I smirked at him as he turn redder than an apple it always amused me when people got mad especially Charlie. He was about to burst to a women beside him but her hands on his shoulder and looked directly at me.

"Charlie you know how boys his age are," she said

"Yes, charlie especially boys like him," the man in the wheel chair said as he to was look at me with intensity of a thousand suns.

I had enough of the shit for one day I need some good old fashion meth and marijuana that was currently in my bag at the airport.

" _oh shit, my shit was still at the airport," I thought_

I looked over to charlie as he was some what cool now. It was either phase get my ass caught by a bunch of wolves or go with charlie.

"Oh Charlie me and Addie left our things at the airport," I told him nicely as possible which didn't help cause he look at me with horror.

"You an Adhania where at Seattle airport today?" charlie said as his faced paled as I nodded my head. He looked as if I was crazy. Which I was but he didn't need to know that.

" duh...old man how do you supposed we go here," I asked charlie, who still was shocked with fear.

"Boy didn't you know two drug dealers are on the run," grunted the man in the wheel chair his voice held authority in it, " An they got the whole city of Seattle locked," the man said as he start to wheel himself toward a autumn blaze color two story house's backyard that seem to be the cook out that Jacob was talking about.

"_food," I thought_ as I smelled the aroma hit my nose but while my stomach crave food my brain crave my medicine that I so desperately needed,_ " Maybe Forks have a dealer or two here I know Seattle have tons of dealers all I nee-,"_

" Elijah," the Indian women was shaking me as though I was an a coma.

"what women," I snapped at her she ruin my thought I could careless of what she have to say.

" young man, your grandfather have went to help his fellow officers in Seattle," she told me but it felt like she was holding her tongue on my attitude a inwardly smile at this but then I frown.

"Charlie left us here dammit," I yelled I started to shake slightly but I calmed my self I need something

to smoke even if I have to steal it. I looked at the women face, she showed no fear of me only anger

I guess of the lack of manners have.

"so lady, where is Charlie house," I asked her

"oh, you mean Charlie ans my house," she replied look at me sternly

"No, just Charlie why do I want to know where you live," I stated looking at her with disgust a old women hitting on me, "I don't do old women," I shrieked at her

" I've been married to Charlie for ten years now," She smirked at me,"beside I don't do boys with bad

manners anyway," she giggled at me as she turn around gesturing me to follow toward the house the man in the wheel chair went too.

"Hey if your were married to Charlie for ten years why don't I remember you then," I questioned her, a look of sadness was shown on her face.

" I don't know but me name is Sue Swan," she said as she walk toward the two story house

I could on look at her no pity was shown on my face. I lost a lot of member lately due to smoking in phasing into a giant dog. Recently I started attacking people like my younger brother Antonio and step father Bryan. An the end I punch Bryan an Bella gave me a choice either go to the Cullens which I couldn't handle not after ripping all of Alice's clothes in breaking Rosalie's car. So I chose finding the Father card which ain't going to good.

"_Cocaine is a hell of drug," I though_ as I was walking toward the house hearing a bunch noise.

Soon as I enter the backyard of the house the noises died down, as everyone saw me a lot of people was were whispering about who was I, or what was I doing here. I ignored it as I search for my sister. I spotted her talking to five girls who look our age, they all seem to be having fun I smiled a that

I was going to ruin their day.

"Oh Addie, I saw Mr. Sparkle today," I lied

" You did," yelled Adhania as she jumped up ran over to me and hugged me leaving her friends confused.

"No, but I need a cig or I am going to die," I complain to her. I must of said it loud cause everyone was looking at us.

"That is not very healthy," I feminine voice said behind me I look an behind me an saw in all her glory the one only scar face. She must thought she was safe from my rude words cause those overgrown puppies were here.

"Emily, this is my brother Elijah Conner," my sister said before I could taunt the women

" you learn their names,"I groaned at Addie, making nearly half of the inhabitants growl

"An What the problem in knowing people names stupid,"Addie demanded

"Because you twit you gave out mine, it my fucking name," I yelled at her as I begin to shake

"Why don't you go smoke your drugs, oh I forgot they're at the airport with all the rest of our things,"She shouted which everyone started to gasped exaccept the werewolves who were currently looking at my fight which was turning into a war. I tried to ignore her but like mother she just want shut the hell up.

"Mother told me if you don't handle this situation,which your not you will be living with the Cullens," she screeched at me which didn't last long seeing as a growls and hiss erupted from the wolf pack was louder then her.

" SO Bella would give one of ours to the leeches,"

"Why would he go anyway,"

"Are they Crazy,"

"why,"

"Those fucking leeches,"

"Shut the fuck up," I roared I looked at the whole wolf pack they were all bigger than me but I didn't care my wolf craved substance an I need it now it been few hour since I haven't smoked anything an it felt like hell. My body begin to shake because the of the withdraw. I knew I was about to phases and my wolf will sniff out the substances of it desire. An will kill anything that got and my way.

**Jpov** _(Jacob) _

When Elijah Phase into his wolf an tried to attack anyone that got near him. I phased so did my pack we all hear the maniac thoughts coming from the cream color wolf. Which was impulse to hear or even say.

"_We need it, we need it,we will kill to get it," Elijah's thoughts cried out to us. _As he paced around the yard like a prowling cat.

"**Elijah STOP NOW," I ordered using my alpha voice**, he stop and looked at me with pure disgust.

"_you dare order us, Jacob Black, We have no Alpha, no one order us, we seek only substance,____even god can't stop us," the cream wolf thought hissed out_, I knew what have to be done I will have to fight Elijah to have control over him.

"_Well I guessed that means I will have to fight you,"_I sneered at him. While letting my wolf take control over me getting ready to fight him.

Apov (Adhania)

I watch in horror as my brother was attack by the biggest wolf in the pack. My brother was holding up his on against the russet wolf, but the wolf was bigger while my brother were more agile. Things got intense when Elijah ran into the woods with the russet wolf right behind him I was just about to run after them until a person grabbed my shoulder I looked to see I muscular boy.

" I don't think it wise to go running after two crazed wolves in the forest," the Boy said to me

"why are they fighting," I asked out of curiosity, " Elijah really is just going through withdraw like period because he hadn't has any drugs in his system," I confessed to everyone. The wolves that were with us tensed up what I said in dashed into wood.

"what did I say," I squeaked I didn't realized that my words were going to have everybody in a jumpy mood.

"Your brother is a danger to everyone if he an a withdraw period," the boy replied an walk off into the woods.

"huh" I stared after the mystery boy, The Cullens told me they were nothing but trouble here.

"Craig, meant that your brother is like a starving wolf and a starving wolf will do anything to get what it want. I man in a wheel chair answer my question I recognize him as Billy Black since he introduced himself to me like I was family. I just nodded an look into he forest were my brother ran as if he was king.

_Eight Hours Later_

It was currently two-thirty in the morning an still no signs of Elijah. Sue took me back to her and Charlie house to sleep, but I could not when Elijah was out there probably getting beat half to death I consider calling my mother tonight. But I wouldn't since I knew that Elijah some how slipped from the pack of dogs. I opened the window and then laid in the bed to go to sleep.

"Ellie, I hope your safe," I muttered as I was preparing to fall to sleep.

"Addie, honestly can't you find a better nickname," asked a voice that sound like Ellie. I looked up to see Elijah with all our bags from the airport plus he was smoking something he shouldn't.

"How did you lose the wolves," I pressed how could thirty wolves lose a crackhead like my bother

"Because they are shit heads," he said in his usually drug state voice

"How did you get our bags," I really wanted to know this one

" I bit the power lines and made the whole city have a black out, getting the bags was a piece of cake,"

he yawn an looked at me then clasped on the floor.

I just looked at him in shook my head. The boy was out like a log. I got up in close the window I don't need anyone else in the house. Right now I felt safe even though my brother is a druggie his my druggie.


	4. Burning it

I am back sorry for the long wait Oregon State (osu) is killing me as in time to do stuff like writing

So let get to the fucking stories and thanks for all the reviews

Disclaimer: do not own Twilght

_Recape: _

_It was currently two-thirty in the morning and still no signs of Elijah. Sue took me back to her and Charlie house to sleep, but I could not when Elijah was out there probably getting beat half to death I consider calling my mother tonight. But I wouldn't since I knew that Elijah somehow slipped from the pack of dogs. I opened the window and then lay in the bed to go to sleep._

_"Ellie, I hope you're safe," I muttered as I was preparing to fall to sleep._

_"Addie, honestly can't you find a better nickname," asked a voice that sound like Ellie. I looked up to see Elijah with all our bags from the airport plus he was smoking something he shouldn't._

_"How did you lose the wolves," I pressed how could thirty wolves lose a crack head like my bother_

_"Because they are shit heads," he said in his usually drug state voice_

_"How did you get our bags," I really wanted to know this one_

"_I bit the power lines and made the whole city have a black out, getting the bags was a piece of cake,"_

_He yawns and looked at me then clasped on the floor._

_I just looked at him in shook my head. The boy was out like a log. I got up in close the window I don't need anyone else in the house. Right now I felt safe even though my brother is a druggie but he is my druggie._

Ch : **Burning it down**

**EPOV****(**_Elijah_**)**

I can't even look at power cords the same after biting into one last night which should have killed my ass but only numb my tongue to the point that I couldn't felt it was a wonder that I could even smoke joint before going too. Though it did not stop me as lit a cig while lying on the floor beside the bed Addie currently was sleeping in, I still was thinking of how the Wolves pulled back when I reach Seattle city limits. I now knew that the Puppies were scared of people finding out about them which is keep me a step ahead of them.

"Adhania…honey I made breakfast And I going to get Leah I will be back two so up by then" Sue called from downstairs

I Waited too the car motor could be heard no more before I rush down stairs to _My _breakfast and wait I saw would have put Jesus last supper food table shame food was clutter the table: Stacks of pancakes, trays of Bacon, hams, eggs, biscuits and turkey and jugs of apple and orange juice. I have died and went to Martha Stewart heaven. I have eaten since yesterday so I was just going to eat this all like Addie was going to eat all this any way. So I dug into the food taking me only thirty minutes to eat.

"Wow that shit it the top"

I stood and stretched my arms walk towards the living room to watch t.v I knew Friday was supposed to come on BET so sat on the couch an pick up the remote an turn on the tv and good morning America came on

"Today Seattle is currently still have a major blackout which cause by it seems as a wild animal somehow got a hold to the city main power line ant took a chop out of it"

"Robin Can you tell how did City official could let a wild animal get into the main p-"

Whatever I was there so I knew what happened, I finally reach Friday the movie and sat back and watched Craig and Smoky just smoke weed all day long.

"ELIJAH YOU ATE ALL THE MOTHERFUCKING FOOD YOU PIECE OF SHIT"

I knew I should have save the bitch something but she was those girls who eat a like a sample of food like eggs or a pinch of bacon so I did her a favor I ate all the food

"There some crumbs left so be a good bitch an eat it like how you suc-"

I didn't get chance to complete the word cause the bitch throw the class bowl at my head it stung like hell, but I will get her back even if it means destroying Charlie's house.

"Eat this sofa bitch"

I picked up the sofa throwing at Addie into the kitchen but she duck and the sofa hit the table instead making all the glass and juice spilled or broken on the floor

"So you throwing sofas okay well bitch let get this party started"

She picked up a Bag of flour, I knew her plan was to blind me then beat me but I was one step ahead her Cause that bitch was goanna get burn with my lighter. She was at least 12 foot away when she start throw the shit at me so I took out my lighter and flicked it and the flour caught into flame the living room was on fire"

_O Shit the living room is on fire_

I saw Addie getting more flour to put out the flames and I saw two _air wick _I knew we could instantly can put out the fire with these three Item so when Addie threw the flour end I threw the Air wicks in to

**BOOOoooooom**

Or we could possible created a huge fire ball that consume majority of the living

"Elijah we got to get out this house I think Charlie has run on gas"

Hell was going to freeze over before I let my weed be burn to the ground when I am not going get to smoke it, and I help created this stupid and was not going fuck up my weed not this day as long as have my lungs no one going to fuck over my weed.

"Go out I am going to get my stuff"

She roll her eyes knowing what s_tuff _I was talking an ran out the house while quickly ran up the burn stairs into the room where my weed was an grabbed it and took Addie's cell phone andjumped out the open window into the front yard and starting my ass into the road where Addie stood

"Addie I got your phone damn phone"

I gave her phone then turn back looking at the house then realize it should have explode if it was running on gas

"I though you said the house ran on g- – as….holy shittt we blow up Charlie fucking house dude we blow up a cop house"

Charlie house is completely destroyed and there is tons of witness in the street now looking at us and talking on the phone probably too the police and telling suspicious kids blew up the chief of Forks police, So I grabbed Addie phone and took the a pic of Charlie's house so when I get older I will always remember that I blew up I cop house

_**Whoop..whoopp..wwhoopp**_

_Oh…shit the cops are here_

I hold my breath as I saw the cops pull up realizing that I still had my weed in my hand

_Double shit…well I can I always say I jumped the border from Mexico to get to get out of this shit_

When the cops finally got out I realize these cops looks like people in Jacob _Pack. _

_Triple shit…well I guess we can't all when in Family feud_

I stood quiet beside Addie I we watch our fate as neighbors one by one snitch on us. Finally Black's two cronies shook their heads in thanks as they walk towards us with grim faces. I knew that this was going to be a situation where I might just get my ass beat by everyone.

"You two **blow up **Charlie what the fuck is wrong with you and what do you have to say for yourself"

I couldn't answer because well we did make Charlie house explode into many pieces although I was proud of our masterpiece and something to say for myself

"Well I think school these days need to upgrade on fire safety who knew that flour was a fire hazard"

I could tell I pissed them off by their shaking forms I knew my ass going be in literally in the wolves' dens tonight

"Get your asses in the car now"

"Really you want to take me home with you"

I stared in disbelieve as Addie try to seduce them to get out of jail. It would have work especially since her boob where poking out and her shorts was super short but we are dealing with dudes from Jacob group and I wanted to keep my precious weed

"Addie just gets in the fucking car it is not like they want to fuck a **monkey**"

She just snorted and walk towards the cop car I follower know the goons had us corner like rats because they knew they had witnesses if we both ran and the forest like crazy banshee. This time I knew I lost I me and Addie was both inside the back of the cop car.

"You know mom going to kill you guys"

Me and Addie were looking at the police in the passenger as he turns around and gave us a sad smile. We both gave the man a confuse look as he kept staring at her.

"I' m Seth Clearwater and my partner here is called Brady my ma name is Sue Swan"

_OH Shit! We forgot about Sue_

Was all I can think of that old bitch is going put me in Jail or worse rehab

"The pack was supposed to have a meeting about you _Elijah _and now we have you we are taking to the borne fire today"

I rather suffer and go to jail then submit to the alpha. I was the lone wolf that was outside the pack so I did what any scared kid would do and grab Adhania phone and call the cops on the cops

"911…heeelp mme these guys Seth the molester and and Brady the brady bunch are going to rap me…what do you mean hold for information process dude there are staring at me with lust in the eyes"

"Ellie"

"What Monkey"

"They wouldn't want to _fuck a bitch _any way"

**To Be Continuing….**

**Will Elijah an Adhania escape from Brady and seth **

**Or will Elijah finally face the Jacob pack and submit to the Alpha**


End file.
